The War Mage
Maximilian, also known as The War Mage, is a playable character in , and Orcs Must Die! Unchained. Orcs Must Die! The War Mage is the last vestige of The Order commanded to protect from inside the Rift Fortresses the Rifts of the attacking Orcs. Lore He was initially an apprentice in the Order, and not a very good one. But soon enough, he becomes the only War Mage standing between a bunch of grumpy orcs and the gateway to his homeworld.Characters | Robot Entertainment Impulsive, stubborn, and not the sharpest tool in the shed, he’s far from the Order’s best and brightest. But these days, with so many rift fortresses to protect from the orc mob, everyone with any magical ability at all is needed on the line. If he’s the last, best hope, then maybe all hope is lost. On the plus side, he loves killing orcs – and he’s really good at it.The War Mage| Robot Entertainment After a number of battles, he discovers that Orcs, Ogres, Gnolls and many other creatures seem to now be working together, and the attacks on the Rift Fortresses are becoming far more organised. Soon enough, the Sorceress begins to communicate with him, and encourages him to join her, but he continually resists her influence. Eventually, he decides that the Rifts must be closed, and he does exactly that. Orcs Must Die! 2 The War Mage returns in as a playable character. He relies mainly on traps and weaponry with his main weapon being the Blunderbuss. The Arrow Wall and Tar Pit are available to the War Mage by default, while the Healing Well and Dwarven Hammer can be purchased with skulls; all of which are unique to the War Mage. After completion of the game, the War Mage gains the ability to double jump. Orcs Must Die! Unchained The War Mage is a playable character in Orcs Must Die! Unchained. He is one of five starter heroes. He uses the Crossbow which enables him to fire stunbolts. Abilities *'Close Enough' (passive) - The War Mage's traps cost only 75% as much. *'Trust Me' - When activated, nearby friendly minions are protected against enemy traps, while enemy minions are more vulnerable to friendly traps. *'It Was Him!' - When the War Mage targets this ability on a hero or minion, some of the damage done to the War Mage is inflicted on the target instead. The ability can be targeted on allies or enemies. Lore Lazy, dim-witted, egocentric, lacking in subtlety - the War Mage's many faults are known to everyone. But no one doubts his heroism. Whether accidentally or by sheer bravado, he saved the world not just once, but twice - first closing the rifts to stop an overwhelming tide of orcs, then reopening them to bring magic back into the world. Since the Order's reformation, he has consistently led from the front, leaving the administration and details of management of the rift fortresses to the Sorceress. For most mages, the passage of time brings wisdom. The War Mage is an exception; if anything, he gets dumber as he gets older. Fortunately, his orc-killing skills have been honed to perfection and he continues to notch up hundreds of kills every week. The War Mage has a friendly ongoing rivalry with the Disciple (and a crush on her as well, much to the disgust of the Sorceress). While he has a higher number of orc kills than the Disciple, the other mages agree the Disciple has the edge on style and efficiency. Further, the Disciple takes great pleasure in reminding the War Mage that she was the victor when they fought each other. If the War Mage has a weakness, it is his soft spot for the Apprentice. As her teacher, he is patient and forgiving - perhaps far too forgiving, as he has yet to correct a single one of her many, many mistakes. Gallery Concept WarMage1.jpg|Concept Image Concept WarMage2.jpg|Concept Image Comparison-full.jpg|Comparison of War Mage appearances between OMD!1 and 2 References Category:Characters Category:The Order Category:Orcs Must Die! 2 Category:Orcs Must Die! Category:Orcs Must Die! Unchained